ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi Harukaze/Light Novel Series
"Yo! Nice to meet you. I'm Harukaze Doremi!" Doremi Harukaze is the main character of the Ojamajo Doremi 16 Light Novels. Bio Currently in 10th grade, Doremi has entered the Misora Prefectural High. Having been reunited with all of her friends, Doremi works hard at the Maho-do and her studies and has been trying to repair her damaged relationship with Kotake. Since being a child her outlook on life has greatly improved, now calling herself the luckiest ''girl in the world, instead of the most ''unlucky. She is in class with Yada, Takeshi, Sagawa, Oota, Sora, Naomi Okuyama, Nobuko Yokokawa, Kayoko Nagato, Aiko, Momoko, and Hana-chan. Appearance Doremi resembles her past self but she has grown older. Her bangs are slightly longer while her hair has been cut some inches after angrily taking a pair of scissors to it. She normally wears her hair down with a segment over her shoulder, or in a small pair of chignon held by her original scrunchies. Her casual outfit resembles her previous outfit, but with a quarter sleeved top worn beneath a short sleeve hoodie or parka, and a frilly skirt with a belt. Personality Doremi starts off the same hot-headed and clumsy girl she was of the past with a fondness of romance and food. She has a big heart and is very warm and considerate of others, often thinking about them and their needs rather than her own, and she has shown to have matured considerably; although others still poke fun at her expense. She attempts to remain cool and composed but others usually see through her facade. However, Doremi shows she has become more knowledgeable and capable of handling things now that she is older. She seriously studies and has improved her grades overall, and she doesn't seem to be as air-headed as she was as a kid. 16 Novel 1 Doremi was preparing for life as a highschool girl when she finds herself being reunited with Aiko and waiting until Hazuki was free to allow the trio to properly catch up. In this time, they were shocked to stumble across the recently restored Maho-do and found Majorika and Lala, who explained why they left the Magical World and request that the girls work for the Shop again. Initially Doremi hesitated as she wished to work at a friends Steak House, but she was quick to reconsider after everyone began to comment on this decision. As she was helping various friends, Doremi was also trying to track down Onpu and help Hazuki figure out who was trying to ruin the reputation of the school she attends. She also got to know her teacher a bit more and began to realize he wasn't as bad as she initially thought, and tried to determine what to do regarding her feelings for Kotake. Novel 2 Novel 3 17 18 19 Relationships Pop Harukaze They are shown getting along to the extent they always have, but in her time growing up Pop has become more blunt and has no problem pointing out Doremi's weaknesses or reminding her of things she would rather not think about. Kotake Over time Doremi has gained a large crush on him and is serious in upgrading their relationship. However, he rejected her, damaging their friendship and causing a lot of resentment on her part and as such, she was initially hostile around him. But when she came to understand why she was rejected, she began to make attempts at rebuilding their bond by offering to help him and investing more time in soccer. She gets jealous seeing him interact with other girls due to his popularity. Quotes "Urggghhhh!! She went and poured salt on the wound on my heart that I've been trying to forget!" Trivia *In the first novel, Doremi confirms that it was Kotake she gave the confession letter to at the end of Dokkan. *Before the light novel started, Doremi was said to have only worn her hair down. This was pointed out by Pop when she saw her pull her hair up into her familiar chignon. Gallery Cover/Official Art CPOuhOqUkAAX-gW.jpg CQDQmJ VAAEP z2.jpg Novel Scans Doremi 16 normal.png Hair.png 131002 1810~02.JPG 582d9210-s.jpg Tumblr ns69k8xsdk1rw96ryo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ns69k8xsdk1rw96ryo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ns69k8xsdk1rw96ryo7 1280.jpg Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater OjamajoCT1Thumbnail.jpg OjamajoCT1.2.png OjamajoCT1.6.png OjamajoCT2Staff.png OjamajoCT3.2.png Category:Characters Category:Teenager Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Novel Counterparts